Look at what's in front of you
by Blonde locks
Summary: Mrs. Lovett is having a bad day. Mr. Todd comforts her.


**Hey everyone! I've gotten so many favorite story and author alerts from my previous one shot, _Shoes are a bloody wonder_ and lots of you guys wanted more so I've written this just for you guys. This idea has been in my head ever since I watched the movie. :) Hope you guys enjoy, and I love you all, you make me happy! **

Mrs. Lovett was not happy. Usually she would wake up feeling somewhat refreshed, but not today. Everything irritated her. She knew that when the costumers started to come in she had to put on a fake and cheery smile. Toby assisted her as normal and she knew she couldn't get mad at him. She loved to dear boy like her own.

Working took her mind off of her bad mood, but when the lunch rush started to slow down Mrs. Lovett knew she had to visit _him._ Any other day she would be more than willing to visit him anytime of the day. Today was an extremely rare occasion. _He_ was the reason for her bad mood. She could stand his brooding ways and when he would yell and threaten her, but there was something he always, _always_ missed and it was making her go mad. Almost as mad as Lucy.

Making him a small lunch that would go untouched, she slowly walked up the shop stairs carrying the small tray. The tinkling bell announced her arrival. Because Mrs. Lovett didn't say any of her normal quips, Mr. Todd turned around from his spot at the window with a fake smile. As soon as he saw Mrs. Lovett, his smile dropped as soon as it came. Ignoring her completely, he turned around and resumed looking out the window.

Glaring at Mr. Todd's back, Mrs. Lovett silently made her way over to his dresser and placed the tray down by his picture. His beloved picture of his beloved family. Slowly, she picked up his picture and stared at it. She thought of the more simpler days when he had been Mr. Barker and not Mr. Todd. When he would take walks with Lucy and Johanna. More anger shot through Mrs. Lovett. Not because she wished she was the one with him but because he was missing what was right in front of him!

Rather loudly, Mrs. Lovett slammed the picture down with more force then needed. The noise startled Mr. Todd and he turned around quickly. His eyes landed on Mrs. Lovett. He was about to turn back around when he saw that made him freeze for the moment. Mrs. Lovett's hand was around his picture. She was gripping the poor item so tight that her knuckles were turning white through her already pale skin.

Mr. Todd viciously grabbed the picture out of her hands and was checking the damage. Finding that a small piece of the bottom left corner of the frame was broken, Mr. Todd's eyes shot to Mrs. Lovett who was looking equally angry at him.

"Are you mad," He shouted. "You could have broken it!"

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. "I could have, but I didn't."

Mr. Todd knew in that instant that something was wrong. She normally wasn't like this at all. A small, very small, part of him was worried. But he didn't show it.

Not knowing exactly what to say, he looked at her puzzled.

"What's wrong with you?" He snarled.

Mrs. Lovett looked him square in the eye, eyebrows slightly pulled together.

"You."

Her answer took him off guard. He didn't expect her to say that at all.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." he hissed. The words came out of his mouth before he even registered it. Looking at her face, he saw that it didn't change. He expected to get something thrown at him or even an outburst.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head slightly. Hands down at her side.

"You're a blind and ungrateful bastard." she said. She turned to leave but two rough hands grabbed her and spun her around. Face to face with an anger barber. She should be scared, normally she would be, but today her face didn't show fear, it showed hate.

"Would you enlighten me on how I'm an 'ungrateful bastard'?" he snarled.

"You don't see what you have. Or rather had!" she said roughly.

"I don't plan on playing games today, Mrs. Lovett! Just spit it out!" he yelled.

Mrs. Lovett looked away, eyes watery. She knew her eyes would betray her and tears would fall showing how weak she was of this subject. She looked back at him.

"You want to know fine!" she yelled, pushing him with all her strength. He staggered back, caught off guard again.

"You had a family! Something I've always wanted! And now that you're back, all you do is brood and whine! You have some memories of Lucy and Johanna , why don't you think about all the happy time instead? That exactly would I would do in your situation! Of course I would be upset and angry but why don't you think of your family in happy times?" Tears were flowing down her face freely and she hated crying in front of him.

"A happy and loving family is all I ever wanted and you don't know how your acting and your attitude upsets me and make me want to push you out the damn window! Why don't you think of you have next time." she finished her yelling and rushed out of the shop slamming the door harder then she thought she could, leaving a stunned barber behind her.

Mrs. Lovett ran to her bedroom, closing the door and leaning on it, letting stronger tears rush down her pale face. She didn't know how long she sat in there but she remembered that she had a store that needed attention and she suddenly felt bad for leaving Toby in charge for that amount of time.

Opening the door and walking slowly into the shop, she noticed that is dark out and there was no one to be found. Mrs. Lovett felt extremely guilty for leaving for such a long time. Walking into the parlor she found Toby asleep on the couch in font of the nice, warm, and welcoming fire.

Crouching down by the couch, she looked at Toby's sleeping face. What she told Mr. Todd was true, she did want a family. She loved Toby but she wanted a few more kids and a loving and caring husband. That's what a true family was to her.

Mrs. Lovett wanted Toby to go to sleep in his room, so she shook his shoulder lightly.

"Toby," she whispered. "Come on dear, wake up."

Toby stirred and slowly opened his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him. She leaned over him and gave him a big and gentle hug filled with love. She pulled away and looked at his face.

"I'm sorry for leaving you that long, love." she said, looking down, ashamed.

Toby placed a hand softly on her cheek. She looked back at him. Her anger melted away when she was with Toby.

"It's okay mum, I knew you were sad something terrible." he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I love you mum." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, dear." she whispered, returning his hug.

"Okay, off to bed with you." she said as she helped up.

They said their goodnights and Toby headed up to bed while Mrs. Lovett sat on the couch, bringing her knees up the her chest, staring at the crackling fire.

Again, she didn't know how long she stayed like that, but when she heard soft footsteps, she straitened up. She knew who it was, for Toby's footsteps were to light. Mrs. Lovett didn't want to face him again. She didn't want to face him for a few days. She kept her eyes focused on the doorway.

Mr. Todd appeared and rested on the door frame, looking rather uncomfortable.

Surprisingly, his voice was soft when he spoke.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

Mrs. Lovett turned her head away from him. She really didn't want to, but she knew it would happen eventually. Still turned away from him, she nodded. He quietly sat down beside her on the couch.

He faced her while he spoke.

" You're right. I've acted cruelty upon you and I'm sorry. I am also sorry for making you upset with how I've been selfish and, as you say, ungrateful. I should've looked at what was right underneath my nose." he said softly, still looking at her.

She didn't want to. She didn't want to cry again. It made her feel horrible and weak. But she couldn't help the few tears that rolled down her face.

He didn't know why he did it. Maybe because he was actually feeling something for the baker. Or maybe It was because he knew that she was and most likely always will be, there for him. He pulled her against him and she broke down crying. He wrapped his arms around her and held rubbing her back and hair.

Once she lift his shop earlier, he thought of the happiest times he could remember. He thought about it long and hard. The happiest moments he had, was of Nellie. When they were younger and friends and when she would help him with Johanna when Lucy was not able to. All of their special moments they had rushed back to him. Those had to be his happiest moments. He has sparingly few memories with Lucy and Johanna which surprised him.

He looked down and her and noticed that her crying had stopped and her breathing was deep and even. A smile slowly crept upon his lips, had hadn't remembered a time when he genuinely smiled when he came back. He remembered her saying on how much she wanted a family. A kind, caring, supporting family. And maybe, just maybe, he willing to give her that soon.


End file.
